With the development of the Internet, the interaction between a client and a server is deeper and wider. The server has slowly shifted from simply responding to a client request, and more and more servers have started to actively push information to clients. With the development of the mobile Internet in recent years, a large number of users use mobile terminals to interact with the server in real time. Applications such as maps provide location information to the server. According to the use of the user, the server may generally obtain information such as the user's location, query vocabulary and track.
The user may be interested in information about the surrounding area while querying the map, or often needs to know some basic information when entering a new area. If the user's hobby can be exploited according to the recorded information, or if corresponding content is pushed, according to the location, in combination with user setting information, it will facilitate the use of the user and will help the user to save time and effort. However, this information is not fully exploited and used in the prior art.